


A Light Only We Can See

by BlueZoom



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kylo doesn't know how to express feelings, Mind Control, Neither does reader, Romance, Royalty, Slow Build, Slow Burn, spoiled character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueZoom/pseuds/BlueZoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a crippling defeat at the hands of the Resistance the First order is left scrambling for ways to rebuild everything that was lost to the Resistance. You are a Princess of a far off planet, rich with money and goods, protected from the outside world since birth, you are thrust into a world of politics and war when your father falls ill and in his stead you must meet with none other than General Hux to discuss aiding the First Order with it's dwindling finances. In return you are offered the protection of your planet and people, which is what is best right? But finances aren't the only thing the First Order is after, and there is always the question of what Snoke has planned. You soon find yourself thrust into a world you never wanted, finding love in the oddest of places, and discovering secrets you never wanted to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr can be found here lovelies
> 
> [tumblr](http://stars-across-the-sky.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first chapter! Everyone enjoy!
> 
> [tumblr](http://stars-across-the-sky.tumblr.com)

“Deep breaths my lady…this meeting will be at an end soon enough.”

As you turn your head to your small advisor beside you, you can only nod. But the sinking feeling in your stomach says otherwise. A meeting with a general of the First Order is not how you presumed your morning would be going. You try to take a deep breath but the tightly laced ribbons up the back of the gown stop that from happening. You sway a little with the ship, closing your eyes and trying to calm down.

This was not a meeting you wanted to attend. In fact you weren’t supposed to be there at all…But by way of the universe and its ever mysterious workings your father had fallen ill. Horribly ill actually, when you had visited him that morning his face lacked any color. He looked frail, somehow within a matter of hours, the man who’d been drinking wine and telling stories the night prior looked as though he would turn into dust. He had grasped your small hand in his and begged that you attend the meeting in his stead. Talia and Tynah were married, living on estates just outside the palace with their husbands and children.

You fidget with the gold chain at your wrist, rubbing over the delicate metal. The whole situation could be much worse though, you decided. At a younger age being forced into meetings and schoolings about the finances of your planet seemed boring and completely useless to the future you envisioned as a child. However the universe had once again worked in mysterious ways, because now you’re on a ship headed for the insurgent class destroyer, the “finalizer” about to discuss supporting one of the most powerful regimes in the entire system.

A grimace works its way onto your face. Father was a smart man…but even you couldn’t guess what he was doing by making such a disastrous deal. Perhaps protection of the people on your planet? Maybe the ability to continue a monarchal reign under the scrutiny of the First Order? Either way the person on this ship floating in the nothingness of space should have been your father, or even brother. Hell, at 15 he’d shot up like a weed, and with a little manicuring here and there he could be quite intimidating. But he knew little of finances, and even less of the universe. Granted, the most you knew were what your advisors told you, and what you could learn from archives. Magda, your advisor, had always said to you, “You will be taught as much as you need to know…”

you had just a tad more knowledge of the world and according to your father, “Eyes that no man could say no to,” how poetic, you think grimly. The small advisor at your side is flustered now, she’s picking at your gown, plucking away anything astray.

“Please Magda stop! You’re going to pick away the whole gown at this point!”

Magda jolts, but gives a cursory bow and steps back, “My apologies your highness…I just want to make sure we make a good impression on the general. I hear…that he comes-“

You snap your wrist up past your face silencing the advisor.

“I know what you’ve heard. He’s a man from a good family, a general in the First Order who handled the explosion of his base with wonderful action, he’s young and in good form. Please…spare me. He’s a general and has far more important things to worry about…like gaining our financial support. I have many other things, other than men, to worry about.”

Catching your reflection in the window you rub at a smudge on your teeth, damn lipstick. Horrible stuff really, sure it looks nice but it’s not comfortable at all. Though the color isn’t bad, it contrasts with your skin quite nicely, it’s still a pain. Your appearance gives you little comfort though; dealing with the first order is not something you wanted to do. Father had done well in shielding the whole family from any war happenings; in fact the whole of Violea had managed to stay rather neutral in dealings with both the New Republic, and the First Order. That much you knew, father had been rather…impassioned when he spoke with you that morning. The First Order desired peace and order among the system, cast out by the New Republic. Liars he had said they were…liars who supported a heretic militant regime known as the Resistance.

Evidently wanting order, and possible protection, the side of the First Order was the choice for Father. Shaking your head you peek out the window just as a massive ship comes into view. The hulking beast floats across your view of a planet nearly obscuring the whole thing. In the reflection of the window you watch as a young co-pilot comes into view. He bows deeply, removing his hat.

“Your Royal Highness, Princess…We are about to land aboard the Finalizer. It is with the utmost of honor that I thank you for choosing my superior and myself as your pilots on this journey.”

Your eyes nearly roll back into your head, but you turn none the less and smile. Placing your hand in front of yourself the pilot scrambles to carefully hold your fingers in his. He lands a hasty kiss to the tops of your fingers; it’s painfully obvious just how new he is to the greeting. He leaves behind a tad drop of spit on your rings…

“Thank you Sir Selka, your dedication will not go unnoticed.”

The young man nods just a little too quickly and nearly runs to the front of the ship. Fingers knotting nervously into your dress you watch as the hangar of the massive ship comes into view. The whole underbelly is filled with odd looking ships and stacks upon stacks of weapons and crates. Leaning closer to the window you can make out rows upon rows of troopers. Their armor is much too bulky looking for your taste and blindingly white. A small shove to your back has you looking away and moving towards the front of the transport ship. Directly to your side your advisor straightens her gray hair. Flanking you on either side are two soldiers from Violea, with another soldier stationed at your back.

 

Smoothing out your dress you gulp in a breath and let it seep through your mouth slowly. Father had prepared you as much as he could….but the weight of the situation was slowly sinking in. The rocking motion of the ship being guided into the hangar sways you slightly. The bile that rises from your stomach burns your throat. Magda takes your hand, turning it over to face palm up. She presses a kiss directly in the middle of your palm, then uses her other fingers to draw a small pattern.

A smile touches your lips when you meet her gaze, taking in her shining eyes and the little crinkles that spread outwards. Magda did always know how to make you feel better. The door to the ship opens, air whooshing from the air locks. Despite the lights of the hangar being so bright you do not flinch away nor turn your head. You anchor your hands across your stomach, straighten your shoulders, and tip your head up and back just slightly. You know what you look like right now, a vision of beauty, a princess and soon to be negotiator. New found confidence alights inside you. This was to be your first dealings with outsiders, and you were not about to let it go to waste.

The soldiers step out first. Cortosis ore spears at the ready to protect you. Magda discreetly lays her fingers across the small blade she keeps hidden at her breast. The gesture looks no different than the usual greeting she gives strangers. You count in your head as the soldiers walk. When they finally reach five steps away from you, you gather your dress and stride forward, eyes forward.

Your face is carefully blank, but inside you are in absolute awe of the massive ship. The sheer size of the monster, the amount of ships and weapons stocked off to the side…the First Order doesn’t seem to be hurting all that much. You spare the troopers a glance, you’d never seen this many people in one place…you hardly left the palace at home. The people of your planet were faceless to you, you knew they existed and in large numbers but you never saw them as your Father and Mother did.

The soldiers guide you down the walkway. The clicking off your heels into the silence of the hangar only heightens your anxiety. How in the world did I end up in this situation you think bitterly? At the end of the walkway there is a man. He’s tall; maybe about six foot one, with a slight waist and broad shoulders. His hair is a soft red, parted harshly down the side and then smoothed flat against his head. He’s wearing what seems to be a standard uniform save for the greatcoat adorning his shoulders. The sudden bumps racing down your arms tell you why he's wearing the heavy woolen coat.

The massive ship is cold, incredibly cold actually. There seems to be a constant draft swirling through the air in the ship. Must be the recycled air machines you think. The cool breeze is not lost on you, your teeth nearly chattering together. Once closer you can make out the mans features must better. Slightly soft looking, but with a strong jaw, and a lovely nose and brows. The softness of his look is ruined by his harsh expression however, his cool blue eyes and slightly pinched brow allowing for a more authoritative look. This must be the infamous General Hux.

Magda hurries forward, stopping the procession. She only stands to the Generals trimmed waist. The general looks down upon her. The slightest of sneers twitches his lips into a frown. He saves face though and remolds his expression back into a carefully tailored look of respect.

“General Hux, it is with the utmost of pleasures that I introduce myself. I am Magda RodenDra, advisor to the Her Royal Highness, the Princess of Violea. We thank you for this most wonderful meeting.”

Magda bows deeply. The General hardly spares her a glance however; he’s staring at you, his eyes raking across your appearance before landing on your face. He is handsome, and much different looking from any men you’ve seen on your planet. The men of Violea, from what you have seen are slight of build, tiny in comparison to General Hux. The soldiers at your sides are anomalies, chosen specifically for the fact that they are giants among normal people.

Magda moves aside, allowing you to gracefully move forward.

“General Hux,” You begin, “It is truly an honor…”

You place your hand in front of yourself and down. To your surprise Hux drops to one knee, placing one hand against his heart. His other hand encases yours in the most gentle of touches. So slowly, he brings your hand to his lips. Hux’s lips are soft and warm against the tops of your fingers. Though his kiss is gentle there is solidness to it, a most definite commanding edge. The leather of his gloves is just slightly rough and tickles lightly against your palm. He pulls his lips away, standing to full height before he even lets go of your hand, harsh blue eyes meeting your own. He’s charming that much is clear, and familiar with the greeting customs of your people. Thank the maker, he left no spit on your rings.

“No my lady, the only true honor here is making the acquaintance of the beautiful princess of Violea. I know your appearances are few and to have you upon our humble ship…there are no words. Though I am sad to hear of the Kings illness, your presence is most welcome here. ”

Folding your hands neatly back over your stomach you allow a small blush and a smile to grace your features.

“You flatter me General. But we shall see how much of an honor this visit is after we are done with our meeting.”

Hux’s eyes seem to flash with the light of a challenge before he speaks again, “I suppose we shall your Highness. If you would be so honored to grace me with your presence, I would delight in showing you around the Finalizer.”

He adjusts his coat and then crooks his arm at the elbow. Brave man you muse, brave and arrogant enough to offer his arm to a princess. Does he think himself so high? Magda’s eyes nearly bug out as you step forward and loop your arm around his. You gaze up at the general, eyelashes fluttering against your cheek.

“I would love that very much General Hux. Please do show me around before we must ruin this most wonderful meeting in favor for talking of politics and finances.”

The harsh line of his brows settles and mild surprise shifts his features into something decidedly more boyish looking. This would be fun, the General had clearly not been expecting much from you.

“Of course my lady.”

 

 

He takes you through nearly the whole ship. Hux shows you all the different rooms, each with a different purpose from simple conference rooms all the way to the main bridge which is filled with personnel. The ship although big on the outside is nothing but a labyrinth of small rooms and compartments on the inside. Everything is a cold shade of gray, a direct juxtaposition to the lush green colors of your home planet. Within the palace of your home planet you have a garden, a solarium filled to the brim with plants from planets across the universe. But this ship…was just downright sad.

“How many more of these ships does the First Order have General Hux?”

“Please, just Hux You Highness, and this is the only one.”

A grim frown mars the pretty face of the general before he continues, “All funds received went into building Starkiller Base...”

“A humiliating defeat I’m sure…”

His arm tightens around your own, the crease in his brow drawing dangerously low. You watch in curiosity as his adams apple bobs when he forces himself to swallow. He had every right to be touchy about the situation you supposed. Father had told you that the base was his crowning glory, his greatest achievement in the eyes of this strange Supreme Leader. Though you had no idea what the base had actually been used for…the amount of credits that went into building it were no small matter. And to lose such a costly thing to a rag tag group of militants would be absolutely devastating. With a tender smile you pat his upper arm, drawing his attention away from his thoughts.

“Do not dwell on the past Hux, which is why I am here. So you may be funded to build something bigger and better.”

Hux nods slowly, his eyes still narrowed, “I appreciate the…advice Your Highness. If you’ll allow me, I would like to show you the most splendid view from the main bridge.”

Hux guides you back to the main bridge. Officers and personnel of all rank dutifully bow as they pass by, but their greetings are short and clipped. There’s obviously much to be done around the Finalizer. He guides you down the middle walkway straight towards a set of large windows that overlook the entire front half of the ship.

“Have you ever seen the stars like this?” He questions.

Curiosity, awe, and the absolute grandeur of the site has you losing all composure. Uncoiling your arm from his you walk rather quickly to the window, nearly pressing your nose into the cool transparisteel. Outside the window, the world extends into an inky blackness, permeated by billions, if not trillions of little white dots in the distance. Further into the darkness you can see wisps of nebulas, curling about the horizon, twisting and twirling like smooth streams of fabric. Nebulas were something you had only seen in archives, and maybe caught a glimpse every once and awhile with a telescope on your planets dark days. They scattered stars of the far away nebulas seemed to dance along the blackness like a stage, ever changing and always beautiful.

Never in your life had you seen anything so wonderful. Your planet is so close to the sun it orbits that there is hardly any night, at least that Is what your older sisters had said was the reason for it always being bright. Clasping your hands across your stomach once again, you try to regain some composure. Child like curiosity holds you hostage though and grips you tight. How could anyone ever get used to a site such as this? Being absolutely surrounded by well….so much space and nothingness, and yet it’s absolutely full of so much.

There is a light chuckle to your left, and then a rush of shivers works up your spine when a cool hand presses into the middle of your back. Brazen, disgusting, absolutely absurd and some choice explanatives rush through your head. The moment of awe is broken when you register that General Hux has the full expanse of his palm sitting in the middle of your back. His hand expands outwards allowing for his fingers to just barely curl into your side. How dare he touch you so casually; no man on your planet would dare to touch you in this manner. In a way that you had only seen men with their wives act. Frantically you scan across the faces in the room. When your eyes land on Magda’s who is standing at the far end of the room, you close your eyes briefly, and envision expanding your energy towards her.

_”No, we don’t want to make a scene. I can handle it…”_

Magda nods and makes a quick gesture with her hands. The guards immediately relax back into position, one hand on a spear, the other behind their back. Magda looks utterly livid, and probably ready to slit the general throat herself. Her green eyes burn with fire and rage, her hands trembling.

His hand stayed there, flat against your lower spine like a heavy weight. Sneaking a glance towards the General reveals that his face is impassive as ever but there is the hint of a smirk tightening the corner of his lips. Anger bubbles through your chest first, and you hope for the sake of this meeting and making good impressions that your face isn’t betraying you right now. You hope that the red working up your chest looks more like a blush, and that the glazed shine in your eyes looks more like infatuation than anything else. Ballsy son of a bitch.

 

General Hux is just about to open his mouth to speak again when he abruptly stops. His face turns into a most fowl look at the gentle hiss of the doors opening. There, already moving across the bridge is a creature, no a man rather…sweeping into the room like a wave. The emotional state of the bridge immediately stiffens into something uncomfortable. Tall, obviously brooding, and wholly intimidating is a masked man stomping his way towards Hux and yourself. You crane your neck just enough to hear Hux whisper, “Of course Ren would be here for this….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [tumblr](http://stars-across-the-sky.tumblr.com)


	2. A new view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....I really should apologize for taking so long to get this out. So, I'm sorry, but life gets in the way sometimes and honestly I kind of wanted to update my other fic more. That being said though, I'm excited to really get into working on this fic! Enjoy everyone!

Hux quickly straightens himself, his fingertips just barely curling into your back. As the new man advances the energy you feel constantly surrounding your body whips intoa frenzy. This man is something entirely otherworldly. The power that flows around and through him is insurmountable, unstable, and completely dangerous. You barely register Magda who is suddenly at your side once again, standing in front of you just a fraction. 

“Ren, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?”

The beast stands only mere feet away, he doesn’t seem to have any idea what personal space is. He’s even taller this close, with long legs, leading to a trim waist, wide chest and an even wider set of shoulders. Shudders wrack down your spine and all confidence seems to leave you. What little bravery you draw on in just enough to straighten your back and stare down the man with a cool look of indifference. Inside you are a torrent of emotions. Exploding snaps of energy radiate off his very being and you feel as though your nerves are fraying by the second. 

 

The helmet on his head swivels in your direction. The chrome shines vividly but it speckled with dots of black, they look like burns. His fists are clenched at his sides, shoulders pulled taut by invisible tension. He leans forward just a fraction, the tiniest amount but its enough to make you step back, conceding territory. He's too much, his very presence is too much. There is no other way to describe this beast. He fills the room with a sense of foreboding dread that steals the breath of every person within vicinity. Trembles work into your spine against your will. 

The air in your lungs feels heavy, there’s a fog entering your brain. You close your eyes briefly, wondering why now of all times a headache seems to be assautling your head. The creature, beast, man, whatever he was rolls his shoulders and turns to completely face the general. All at once the pain is gone, leaving like a receding wave of water. You breathe out heavily through your nose and fight the urge to shake your head. 

“My mission was a success. The supreme leader requires our presence.” 

The generals hand is suddenly gone from your back. The dour look he sends towards this “Ren” could curdle milk. Every ounce of energy tells you to avoid this man, to steer clear of any interaction with him. Magda steps further in front of you, hot anger flashing across her wrinkled face.

“How dare you ignore the presence of her royal highness, Princess-AH!”

You’re startled from your thoughts when an odd choking sound leaves Magda. Her withered hands claw at her throat. You look from her throat, to where the odd mans right hind is now open, pointed towards magda, stiff and unyielding. Not even thinking, not really even sure what’s happen your hand shoots out.You make contact and find you are grasping the thick material of his sleeve, burying your fingernails into it. The universe itself seems to freeze as the chrome of his mask is suddenly pointed your direction. The action had been merely instinctual, a bid to save your beloved advisor.

If only you could see his eyes, gauge his reaction, but this is impossible. From your peripheral you can see Hux, and his eyes look about ready to bug out of his head. Leveling the masked creature with a glare like no other you speak, calmly and quietly. Inside you are panicking, no one had ever dared to react around you in such a way.

“Please sir…whatever you have done to my advisor, release her.”

The two of you arestuck in time, two statues staring at one another. All at once you hear the whooshing noise of Magda breathing once again, and the collective gasps of the personnel. The hair on your arms is standing on end, the world moving so very slowly now. One by one you pry your fingers from his arm, never once breaking your stare. The creature seems to be trembling, a rush of unrestrained fury glancing through him. In your head you imagine building a wall and extending it outwards. 

He trembles more, his fists caught in a cycle of curling and uncurling. There’s a hum inside your head, a wicked buzz that scrambles your thoughts. Briefly you close your eyes, taking a moment to re-center yourself. When your eyes reopen he seems to have stopped trembling, his shoulders more relaxed now. He tilts his head to the side, the only movement he’s made thus far. 

Swallowing past the lump in your throat you beckon towards Magda, who scrambles to your side, a newly formed bruise twisting around her neck.

“If you will excuse us General, I find myself tired. I will be in my rooms should you need me before the meeting.”

Magda still rubbing her throat scurries away, her eyes are watering, she’s just barely holding on. As you gather your skirts and turn to leave the brooding terror seems to find his voice. His hand flashes out, faster than you can track and takes hold of your wrist. Just as quickly as he had grasped he releases, the leather of his gloved finger tips skimming the sensitive skin of your wrist.

“Your highness…”

His head tips in your direction just a fraction. He seems less tense now, relaxed even. Not really sure of what to say or do you simply nod and follow after Magda, ignoring the stunned looks around you. The metal doors whoosh closed behind you just as you hear the beginnings of the General speaking. 

Safely back in the confines of your room, you nearly throw yourself onto the couch in the foyer. Magda stands dutifully at the door, her face looks pained. He had touched you...a firm grasp, his whole hand fitting around your wrist. No one...not especially a man had ever touched you in such a way, had never even come close to it. 

“Magda, don’t just stand there,” you grumble, “Go make yourself some tea, soothe whatever that beast did to your neck.”

You stare across the bedroom and to the windows on the far side. Thankfully the general seemed to have some modicum of decency and kindness for your room was situated on a far side of the ship allowing for an excellent view completely unobstructed. Idly you play with the soft fabric of your dress trailing down onto the floor. 

“What in all the stars am I doing here…” You mutter quietly. 

Magda reappears from the adjoining kitchen with a small tray with two steaming cups on it. She sets down the tray and kneels on the floor before you, blocking your sight of the stars. She reaches out and gently coils a curl of your hair around her finger. The bruise around her neck has already darkened considerably and will most likely look horrible within a few hours. 

“You are ensuring the safety of your planet my lady, you are ensuring peace and prosperity for every being on the planet below us…the planet that is your home.”

You gaze into the eyes of the old advisor, smile lines crinkle around her mouth and small grooves extend outwards from either eye. Had she really become so old? 

“I’ve never even _seen_ my people Magda. I didn’t…I didn’t even know about this whole-“

Magda smiles as you gesture towards nothing in particular. 

“This whole war, the battle of star killer, the republic, the resistance…I didn’t ask for this. The republic is a mess, and the First Order... I don’t understand what they want…I only know what I read from the archives and what Father spoke of.”

Closing your eyes and turning away from Magda you try to quell the panic in your chest. "Magda...I feel as though I am a child stepping into a world I have no knowledge of..." Magda sets a frail and shaking hand on your head. Her voice rings softly in your head. 

_“Do not fret my child…you are protected by a great force in this world…You can survive this.”_

Sniffling against the tears already gathering you nod and curl further inwards. Magda strokes at your hair and hums a quiet tune, one you remember from being a child. Newfound peace makes way the hands of sleep to pull your thoughts away. 

_This world is beautiful, a world of your own. Flowers pop up from bright green grass. Trees shudder in the wind, singing a song only you could hear. You dig your fingers into the ground beneath you before falling onto your back. Turning your face into the grass you sigh deeply and exhale a long held breath. The earth seems to sigh with you as another breeze flutters by. You reach out to graze your fingers across the delicate petals of a flower._

_Delight and happiness seep into your very being. There is nothing here, no walls, no guards, and no politics. There is only you and the very essence of life that seems to flow about here. Lying there, time seems to be of no issue, time does not exist here. You turn onto your side and gaze out into the distance, eyes scanning the horizon. You close your eyes briefly, feeling your very soul seem to settle._

_When you open your eyes panic startles you into an upright position. There at the far edges of the land, right where the sky meets the earth, there is a boy. Young and thin, and though you can’t see his face, fear radiates off him and chokes the very air. Looking down you are horrified to see tendrils of inky blackness swirling up your leg. Pain crawls along the nerves of your calves and thighs as the tendrils root into your skin._

_You try to scream, call for your father, mother, sisters, anyone to help, Magda even. Tears roll down your cheeks as you flip and try to crawl away, but there is no escaping. Frantically looking up you see the boy again, who slowly but surely morphs into a creature. A creature with a mangled face and dark glassy eyes. The tendrils creep towards your chest, seeking your heart and the very core of your being…_

Air sucks into your lung and you flail wildly against nothing. Gasping for air you roll off the couch and onto the floor. Like a caged animal you wildly take in your surroundings. The couch is behind you, the window in front, curtains drawn. Magda is…nowhere to be seen. You lean back against the couch, swallowing against the dryness in your throat. You nearly jolt again when something wet hits your skin, and you look down to see your own tears are now dripping onto your chest. You grab the blanket off the couch and scrub furiously at your eyes and cheeks, makeup be damned. 

There is a tremble running through your body, arcing just beneath your skin. You rub at your upper arms and curl into the side of the couch. A new night mare, one like you’ve never had before. This one had started out so peacefully, so calm and wonderful, only to devolve into a ghoulish nightmare. That same boy was there though…the one you’d seen before. So many of your dreams he had appeared in, and yet you had never seen his face. 

Using the couch you push yourself up and wrap the blanket tightly around your shoulders. You sneak further into the room to find Magda fast asleep on her cot, hair already up in curlers. Carefully you step back out of the room and into the living area to glance at the clock. You had only slept for a few hours, and considering its the "night cycle" your meeting with the general is several more hours away. The only people moving about will be stormtroopers and required personnel for running the ship. You press your ear to the cool metal door. Two guards are stationed outside idly chatting. 

“Well, two is easy enough to deal with right?” You mumble to yourself. 

You wave your hand the door hisses open. Both guards immediately quiet and stand to full attention. They watch you with curious glances as you step from the room, hair a mess and wrapped in a blanket. 

“Your highness…” The one on the left begins. 

“We were advised that you were to not be let from your rooms at any hour of the night cycle. We kindly ask that you reenter your rooms.” 

Running a hand through your hair you level the guard with a steely gaze. 

“I’m not allowed to go out at all, is that it?” 

The guard on the right swallows thickly, clearly the more nervous of the two. 

“My lady…your highness, if you wish to go somewhere, we would need to call for more men…however they are currently patrolling the ship, ensuring your safety.” 

You nod and hold up your hand, palm out. 

“You will both allow me to leave this room, neither of you will come looking for me, nor remember this conversation when I return.” 

In perfect unison both men straighten, heads high, and speak, “We will allow you to leave this room, we will not look for you. We will forget this conversation upon your arrival.” 

You lower your hand, satisfied that both men seem to be under control and take your leave down the hallway. Your feet patter quietly against the floor and with each guard you encounter you tell them the same as the last, to simply leave you alone. Every stormtrooper you pass seems to take a double take then quickly regain themselves and resume their patrol. The instructions had been clear to them, should you require their aide, they are to serve you, otherwise they are to ignore you. 

Twisting down several different hallways you stop when you finally find a rather large window that reveals a whole different view. Far off in the distance, shimmering with hues of silver and blue is Violea, your planet and home. The silvers and blue swirl together and mix into a dazzling shade that compliments the green landmasses that scatter the planet. With a gasp you press your face against the window, eyes nearly bugging. 

Home, this is _your_ home. This beautiful thing hanging in the darkness of space, this beacon of your hope….this was a view you had never seen nor been afforded. Your heart pounds as you take it all in. The sudden weight of what exactly you are doing settles onto your mind. The beats echo in your head so loud you fail to hear the pounding of boots encroaching behind you. You just barely have time to react when a wave of black is suddenly obscuring your peripheral. 

“Your highness….Shouldn’t you be in your room…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Also, feel free to talk to me on my tumblr! 
> 
> Which you can find by clicking this link -> [tumblr](http://stars-across-the-sky.tumblr.com)
> 
> (if link doesn't work, my tumblr name is stars-across-the-sky.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr can be found here my dears!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!
> 
> [tumblr](http://stars-across-the-sky.tumblr.com)


End file.
